MY MATE,MY GIRL
by Disneyjunkie13
Summary: SeQuel to Love Betweens Species will Kagome's parent allow Kagome to marry Inuyasha? COMPLETE. K
1. Chapter 1

MY MATE [MY GIRL]

BY KAGOME

[ I know I am suppose to be writing chapter 4 for who killed my twin, but this chapter is really short so deal with it. Bye Kagome]

Chapter 1: Invited

A grown up fox-demon ran to the white people town carrying a letter that he was instructed to gave to Dr. Higurashi, and his wife.

The young fox-demon walks into the white people town and asked a women who had her son by her side at the time where is Dr. Higurashi's house is.

"Down the street and turn left at the blue house.'' Said the women quickly and saw drag her shock son.

"Thank you'' said the man as he ran down the street and turn left at the blue house as the lady said. When he got there he saw a women in front of her home, sweep the deck. The fox-demon goes up to the women and asks her a question.

"Um, Miss, is this the house of Dr. Higurashi and his wife?''

The woman was about to respond but when she saw he outfit she just stares in ah, then she snap out of it.

"Um, yes it is''

"Good, here is the letter from my leader and it talks about you daughter in it.'' Said the fox-demon as he past her a letter.

"Um thank you'' said Mrs. Higurashi as she took the letter and ran into the house to found her husband.

"YOU WELCOME'' yelled the fox-demon as he start to ran back home.

Mrs. Higurashi ran into her husband study and said to him "We got a letter from the people who took Kagome''

And with that Dr. Higurashi got up from his seat and open the letter and it said

_Dr. Higurashi and Mrs._

_This letter is an invitation that you and your family can come and see you daughter and see the way we treat her. Next week I shall come and get you_

_Goodbye_

_Inuyasha_

"Dear, Pack some of our stuff we are going on a trip'' said Eric Higurashi

End of chapter

[So what do you think of it]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

My Mate My Girl

By Kagome13

Sorry for the delay, school has been busy and finals has started so yea. Thanks for the wait, Also this chapter is going to be a short chapter and if you have an ideas or question, please ask or say what on you mind.

bye Kagome

Kagome again was at the river, wash dish. But this time she was not alone, Sango had came with her to do the dish.

"so I tolded Miroku if he touch me in an inapproite spot again. He will die.'' said Sango as she was telling Kagome how Miroku and her got together.Kagome Laughed at Sango remark.

"Kagome'' someone called her to go see Inuyasha

"Ok, Sango I have to go see Inuyasha, but I talked to you later.'' said Kagome as she started to walk back to the village. In the two months since Kagome has been living in the native american tribe the more she learn about their ways and cultures. Kagome's face was design in black marks that had been painte after Inuyasha older half-brother's wedding.

Kagome had walked into hers and Inuyasha's tent to see Inuyasha getting ready, but putting some face paint o his face.

"Which you doing?'' asked Kagome coming behind him as he hold a smell crack mirror in front of himself.

"I am getting ready.'' said Inuyasha as he put the finally design on his face.

" For what ?''

"The arive of your parents.'' said Inuyasha standing up, and walking out of the hut.

Kagome thought about what Inuyasha had just said for a millisecond then shout "WHAT!" and hurry out to catch up with Inuyasha.

"What to do you mean, my parents are coming here.'' said Kagome walking beside Inuyasha.

" just like I.'' said Inuyasha as he continued to walk to the forest.

"But why would you do that.'' said Kagome still following Him.

"Because I wanted to. now go to the hut and clean it up.''said Inuyasha stop a point a finger toward the hut.

"But...'' start Kagome

"No, but go now.'' said Inuyasha continued pointing his finger toward the hut.

Kagome started to walk back to the hut, but as soon as Inuyasha turn back around and started to walked back to the forest. Kagome pick up a rock and chunk it at Inuyasha.

after Inuyasha got hit in the head with the rock, he wipped back to see Kagome. "Go HOME NOW!!.'' said Inuyasha.

"Fine butthead.'' said Kagome walking back.

end of chapter

What do you think, bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I want Inuyasha to be mine, but he is not so there I said it.Stick tongue at lawyers

Inuyasha onece walked into the forest with a group of his men into the white's man town and went to Kagome's parents house.Inuyasha and men knocked on the door and waited until Mrs. Higurashi asked it.

"Hell, how can I He-''said Mrs. Higuashi stopped short when she saw who it was.

"Hell, Mrs. Higurashi, are you and you husband coming with us. To the village or not.'' said Inuyasha

"Um um, yes please hold on, will I tell my husband you're here.'' said Mrs. Higurashi as she left in a hurry to find her husband.

"Eric!. It time to go.'' said Mrs. Higurashi as she grabbed one of their suitcase.

"I'm coming.'' said a tall man coming down the stairs, his hair was black like his daughter and his eyes were colored blue. In was dress and ready to go meet these stange people who had took there daugther away from them.

Eric Higurashi and his wife both walked out of their house and meet the man who took there away from there. When Eric saw the strange man, he just stare at him like he was an alian or something of that nature.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Higurashi, I'm Inuyasha of the dog tribe and these men behind us are warriors from my tribe to make sure are jouney is save.'' said Inuyasha as grabbed one of the Higurashi's suit case like it was nothing.

"Hello, I'm Anne.'' said Mrs. Higurashi

"And I am Eric.'' said Mr. Higurashi

"I know who you are, now follow me, it is a long journey.'' said Inuyasha as he walked toward his forest

A/n that it for now. I'm sick and I have swimmer's ear and it drive me crazy Trys to pull her hair It feel like i got something stuck in there and it won't COME OUT! anyways I'm have my party on sat so i want lots of reviews please.

bye

Kagome


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By Kagome13

DiScLaImEr: DoN't OwN iNuYaShA

Inuyasha and his company walk to their home in the village with Kagome's parents. As they enter the village, the villagers stop to look at the new white settlers.

"This is your tent, while your are here.'' said Inuyasha as he point to a bufflo skin tent that was off to the side.

"Excuse me, but when do we get to dee our daugther Kagome?'' asked Amy

"in a little while Kagome is cleaning our tent.'' said Inuyasha as walked past Kagome's parents and went to his tent.

"What do me "Our tent'' ?'' shouted Karou

"Kagome is my prisioner, the only reason why you people is because I'm going to Marry your daughter.'' said Inuyasha as turned away to say last words to Kagome's mother

"What!'' roared both Parents

Kagome came out the hut, when she heard the roared. When she saw her family she was happy, but sad at the same time. Kagome's first saw her and she ran to her, and gave her a big hug.

"Kagome, I miss you so much and I was so worry about you, with these heathens.'' whisheped Karou to her daughter

"I am fine, mother. They did nothing wrong to me.'' said Kagome

Eric looked at how his daughter was dress, and the face paint on her face.. "What is the hell is on your face Kagome.'' said Eric pointing to the the symbold that had been paint on her face.

"It is just paint, dad.'' said Kagome

Inuyasha watched the converstation between daugther and the parentd.

"I don't care what id is, wash it off you face. You're are pacing like a savage.'' yelled her father. That was Inuyasha turn to step in. "It is time for Kagome and I go to bed, goodnight sir, and miss.'' said Inuyasha as he took Kagome's hand and lent her back to their tent.

To be continued...

Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with school and waterpole, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE

bye

Kagome


	5. Chapter 5

My Mate, My girl

Chapter five

By Kagome13

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha_

**Here is chapter four of my mate, my girl. I wrote this while watching the O.C. So I hope you like this chapter. SO please Read and Reviews.**

**Bye**

**Kagome**

Today the dog people were preparing a wedding. Instead of the wedding for the eldest son, this wedding was for the youngest son and his bride-to-be.

Eric and Kaoru were angry at that daughter choice for her husband. Kaoru tried to talk her daughter out of the wedding.

"How do you know he love you.'' said Kaoru as she followed her daughter around the village.

"I know he does that why he wish to marry.'' said Kagome

"I know, but I really don't know this boy, and he is very different from us.'' said Kaoru as she looked a hold of her daughter's hand

"I know that you worry about me, mama. But I love him.'' said Kagome as she patted her mother's hand in comfort.

Kaoru signed at her attempt to make her daughter change her in daughter's mind about this boy was fertile.

"What can I do help?'' asked Kaoru

Kagome smiled as her of mother offand to help her.

"Okay, you can come with me to see my dress.'' said Kagome as she and her mother walked to Keade's hut.

Once Kagome and her mother got to the hut. Kaoru got to meet Inuyasha's mother.

"Hello, I'm Megumi. I'm Inuyasha's mother.'' said the beautiful woman

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome's mother.'' said Kaoru as she smiled at the woman

"Well let Kagome in her dress.'' said Megumi as she grabbed a white dress and start to help Kagome in the dress.

Eric Higurashi was with the men. He was with his soon-to-be-son-in-law. He had met both Inuyasha's father and brother. Inuyasha's family s all seems to be good and decant people. Even if the came from different background. Eric realize that his daughter love this man.

So Eric decided to step back and let his daughter live her life, with these people. SO Eric told Inuyasha to be good to his daughter, other way he will have a mean father-in-law chasing after him. Inuyasha smiled at the old man remark.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her.'' Inuyasha said

To Be Continued….

**I hope you like this chapter. Please everyone read my Inuyasha story called Inuyasha The Ape man. SO yeah I love email and reviews. So bye**

**Bye**

**Kagome**


	6. Chapter 6

My Mate, My girl

Chapter 6

A/N_:_

_Omg. It has been almost three years since I last update this story. Wow! How times fly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is the last chapter for my mate, my girl. I'm thinking about put all the chapters together and making them a one-shot…Tell me what you think!! Hope you like it…Enjoy!!_

Kagome was dress in a beautiful white skin deer. Her father meets her in the bridal tent, to walk her down the aisle. She and Inuyasha had decision to have their wedding with both of their culture.

But instant of Kagome represent the west world, she was dress in Inuyasha's culture. While he was dressed in a black suit and looking very dashing. The color made his hair stand out more.

Eric Higurashi looked at his daughter and saw joy on her face, as she got ready for her wedding. She was total in love with this man and he was in love with her too.

She went to spend her life in this small village, and have the west world judge her. It would not only the European who would be judging them, but it would some of the natives as well.

Eric walked his daughter to meet her future husband. Kagome was so happy; her wedding so far was perfect. Her parents had accepted Inuyasha and her decisions to stay in the village.

She saw Inuyasha at the end of the aisle, looking handsome in his tuxedo. Her father kissed her check and shook Inuyasha's hand as he past his daughter's hand to her groom hands.

Both of them looked into each other and gazed loving to each other. Kagome looked into his amber's eyes and saw his love for her. They had been together through a lot adventures. This was the man she went to spend her lifetime with. They fought like cats and dogs, but they love each other with passion burning in their veins.

"Get on with already.'' Sesshomaru shout from the front row. Causing the guests and the bride and groom laughing. Megumi, Inuyasha's mother was in between laughing and crying as she watches her son get married. Mrs. Higurashi was crying softly as Inuyasha's father performs the wedding ceremony.

Inutaisho said the wedding vows in English and in Inuyasha's native language.

"I now produce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' Inutaisho said

Inuyasha dived in and kissed his bride. Kagome's smile as she felt her husband's lips against hers. He tasted heavenly and she ran her fingers though his hair and they continue to kiss passion.

The crowd cheered as they happily couple made out in front of them. As soon as the finish kissing. Mrs. Higurashi walked up to her daughter and gave her a big hug. She gave Inuyasha a big hug.

"You too really make a beautiful couple'' she said as tears of joy streamed down her face.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at her compliment.

"Inuyasha, you better take good care of my little girl. Otherwise I am going to hunt you down with my shotgun.'' She joked

"Of course, Mrs. Higurashi. I will take great care of her'' he said

"Don't call me, Mrs. Higurashi; after all we are family now. You can call me Mom as well.'' She said as she patted his hand.

"Thank you mom.'' He said as he smiled at the little woman. She hugged them both and returned to her husband's side.

"I think we did a better good job raising her.'' Mrs. Higurashi told her husband as she cuddly next him.

"Me too.'' He said, as he saw Kagome smile brightly and she laughed with the people around her.

The End

_So What do you think?? Read and Review please…I am currently working on The Curse. Sorry for the wait…school has been crazy…enjoying college life for sure…_

_Bye_


End file.
